Imaging forming systems such as liquid electrophotography printing systems include a charging member to charge an outer surface of a photoconductive member, an imaging member to selectively change the charge on portions of the outer surface of the photoconductive member to form a latent image thereon. A fluid applicator unit may provide fluid such as charged liquid toner to the latent image on the outer surface of the photoconductive member to form an image.